


Once is Enough, Twice is too Much

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Sampung taon ng madilim ang buhay ni Jongin pero iisang araw lang ang kailangan niya, hindi yung kamukha.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Once is Enough, Twice is too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitothesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/gifts).



> Wala na akong ibang masabi kung hindi maraming salamat sa biggest enabler ko sa pagsusulat, president Jongin Kim. Alabyu mwahz 🤣
> 
> Hango sa prompt na ituuu
> 
> AYAN CECIL WALA NA AKONG UTANG chot 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> \- girlsoo content po ang akdang ito kaya kung hindi kumportable, paki sara na lang ang link. Thank youuu  
> \- not edited im sorry im tamad pero kasi lalamunin na niya ako kapag hindi ko pa pinost huhuhu  
> \- TW!!!
> 
> mentions of death, pagkamatay, pagpatay
> 
> May nga karakter po ang akdang ito na may questionable morals at ang setting at isang shady environment kaya hindi maiiwasan ang ganitong content. Please proceed w caution kasi medyo kalat yan sa fic. Kung hindi kumportable, close mo na ang tab 😊
> 
> Okay sige na mahaba na. Wag niyo ako awayin ha ⊙﹏⊙

_ “Kai, tawag ka ni Alpha. ASAP daw.” _

Agad na nag-ayos si Jongin, aka Kai, kahit wala namang dapat na ayusin sa walang dungis at gusot na suit niya. Nakarinig siya ng sipol at nang tapunan ng tingin ang kanyang kasama sa duty na si Sehun, isang malaking ngisi ang meron sa kadalasang blankong mukha nito. Irap ang isinagot niya sa isa sa mga pinakamatagal na niyang kaibigan sa trabaho dahil alam naman niyang wala siyang mapapalang matino kapag ganoon ang hilatsa ng mukha ni Sehun.

“Parekoy, balitaan mo kami ha? Dyosa daw ‘yun eh. Tangina nitong si Jo, saan niya kaya nauto yung chikababes na ‘yun?”

Nailagan ni Sehun ang paparating na bigwas ni Jongin at tatawa-tawa itong umayos ng tayo ng parang walang nangyari. “Bilisan mo na. Baka masinghalan pa niya tayong lahat kapag nainip ‘yun.”

Wala nang sinabi pa si Jongin at pinagdasal na lang na hindi makalimutan magtawag ni Sehun ng kapalit sa pwesto niya. Masyadong praning ang boss nila kaya gusto niyang walang kahit anong butas na makikita sa security detail niya. Sa dami ba naman ng sikretong kabulastugan na ginagawa niya, talagang dapat dobleng triple ang pag-iingat niya.

At kung hindi nagkakamali si Jongin, at ang mga bali-balita na nakarating sa kanya, iyon din ang dahilan kung bakit siya pinapatawag ng kanilang boss.

Isa sa mga pinakamalaking sikreto ng kanilang boss, si  _ Alpha _ , ang nangangailangan ng proteksyon at bilang isa sa mga pinakamatagal, pinakapinagkakatiwalaan at ang pinakamagaling na miyembro ng security team ni Alpha, hindi na nakakagulat na si Jongin ang una sa listahan ng mga kwalipikado para sa espesyal na trabahong ito.

Isang tango ang bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol na nakabantay sa labas ng opisina ni Alpha. “Nandiyan yung special mission sa loob,” dagdag niyang pabulong pagkatapat nila sa isa’t-isa. Bilang head ng personal guard ni Alpha, si Chanyeol ang unang nakakaalam ng lahat ng gawain ng kanilang boss at siya din ang kanilang mukha sa publiko.

Marahan niyang tinapik ang balikat ni Chanyeol bago kumatok ng dalawang beses sa pinto papasok ng opisina ng kanilang amo. Kusang bumukas ang pinto na siya namang hudyat ni Jongin para pumasok sa kwarto.

“Pinatawag niyo daw po ako,” walang patumpik-tumpik niyang bungad sa kanilang boss.

Nakaupo ito sa kanyang malaking mesa at may malaking ngiti. “Yes, yes. Come in, Kai. Meron akong  _ very _ special na assignment para sa iyo.”

Kilalang-kilala na ni Jongin ang ngiting ganoon ni Alpha. Sa dami ng pera at lakas ng kapangyarihan ng taong ito, nagagawa niya ang lahat ng gusto niyang gawin, kahit na alam niyang mali. At ang ngiting nakikita ni Jongin ngayon ay ang ngiting nagsasabi sa kanyang  _ may ginagawa akong kalokohan pero walang makapipigil sa akin _ . Naglakad siya papalapit sa leather sofa na nakaharap sa mesa ng kanyang amo at doon niya napansin ang kanina pa pala nilang kasama.

Napansin ng kanyang boss kung saan napunta ang kanyang tingin kaya naman pinakilala na niya ang kanilang kasama na malamang ay ang sinasabing magiging special assignment ni Jongin. “Kai, meet Summer. Summer, this is Kai.”

Mabuti na lang at huminto si Jongin sa likod ng sofa at nagkaroon ng ilang segundong paghahanda bago makita ang mukha ng babaeng usap-usapan ng lahat. Kitang-kita niya ang paglingon nito mula sa kanyang amo papunta sa direksyon kung saan siya nanigas. Mga mata pa lamang ni Summer ang nakita niya pero sapat na iyon para mapatigil ang kanyang mundo.

“Summer, this is the man I’ve been talking about. Siya muna ang  _ mag-aalaga  _ sa iyo while I’m gone for that useless Summit,” dagdag ni Alpha. Narinig naman iyon ni Jongin dahil natutunan niya na mag-multitask dahil isa itong importanteng skill sa kanyang trabaho, lalo pa at halos lahat ng atensyon niya ay nakatuon sa babaeng ipinakilala bilang Summer.

Si Summer na latest at pinakapaboritong mistress diumano ng kanyang amo. Si Summer na mayroong mahaba at itim na itim na buhok. Si Summer na mala-porselana ang kutis. Si Summer na may mga bilugang mga mata. Si Summer na may ngiting hugis-puso. Si Summer na kamukhang-kamukha ng pumanaw na kasintahan ni Jongin, sampung taon na ang nakalilipas.

“Kai.”

“Yes, boss,” automatic niyang sagot. Sa tagal niya sa trabaho, halos mag-iisang dekada na din, nadevelop na din ni Jongin ang agad na pagtugon sa lahat ng sasabihin ng kanyang amo, kahit gaano pa siya kadistracted sa babaeng nakalingon sa kanya at merong pamilyar na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

“Narinig mo ba yung mga sinabi ko?” doon lang ulit napatingin si Jongin sa boss niyang huling-huli ang pagtitig niya kay  _ Summer _ . “I can’t blame you, though. She really is a beauty, no?”

“Of course, boss,” pag-ayon niya sincerely. Sa dinami-dami ng mga pinaggagawa ng amo ni Jongin, halos lahat doon ay sinisikmura na lang niya dahil,  _ wala eh _ , kasama sa trabaho ang magbulag-bulagan at magbingi-bingihan. Isa ito sa mga madalang na pagkakataon na sumang-ayon siya dito.

At nagtuloy ng litanya ang bossing ni Jongin sa kung saan at ano ang plano nila para kay Summer dahil wala daw magtitingin sa kanya sa loob ng isang buwan na mawawala siya sa bansa. Hindi naman niya pwedeng isama ang babae at kahit na wala namang direct threat dito, mas gusto na niyang maging maingat.

Isa ito sa mga palusot ng amo ni Jongin kapag nagdududa ang asawa niya.

“I want you with her at all times, maliwanag ba? Kung paano ko siya iiwanan, ganoon ko siya babalikan.”

For the second time ng gabing iyon, nilingon ni Jongin ang mga matang kanina pa niya nararamadamang nakatingin sa kanya. Binigyan muli siya ng isang malaki at nakasisilaw ng ngiti ng dalaga bago iniabot ang kamay niya. “Hi, Kai. Nice to meet you. Ikaw na ang bahala sa akin, ha?”

“Makakaasa ka, Ms. Summer.”

Sa unang pagkakataon sa loob ng sampung taon, gusto ni Jongin ang lumuha. Nang magtagpo ang kanilang mga kamay, ang kamay nila ni  _ Summer _ , may kung anong mala-kuryenteng pakiramdam ang dumaloy sa kanyang buong katawan. Mga alaalang sinadya niyang ibaon sa limot para hindi siya ang malunod ang unti-unting kumakawala.

“I guess that’s all for now. Makakaalis ka na, Kai. Pakisabihan na lang si Chanyeol na we will have a briefing tomorrow morning at 8.”

Sapat na ang isang tango mula kay Jongin at sumenyas na ang kanyang amo na pwede na siyang lumabas. Bago pa man siya makaalis, tumayo si Summer sa kanyang kinauupuan, papunta sa mesa ng kanyang amo at doon lang niya napansin ang suot nito. Agad siyang lumingon sa bandang pintuan pero nasulyapan na niya ang mapuputing mga hita nito na hindi na naabot ng kanyang maikling night gown.

Masyadong matalas ang pandinig ni Jongin, isa sa mga hinasa niya over the years sa kanyang trabaho, kaya naman dinig na dinig niya ang mahinhing hagikgik mula kay  _ Summer _ at ang ingay mula sa swivel chair ng kanyang boss dahil sa dagdag na bigat dito. Napakuyom ang kanyang mga kamao at binilisan ang paglakad papuntang pintuan. Bakit pakiramdam niya bigla itong lumayo?

Sampung taon nang manhid si Jongin sa kahit anong emosyon at naninibago ang katawan niya sa biglang bugso nito dahil lang sa isang babaeng kahawig ng Kyungsoo niya. Nakahawak na siya sa pihitan, pilit na pinu-puno ng kung ano-ano ang isipan para lang mabingi ng kanyang isipan ang kanyang mga tenga mula sa mga tunog na nanggagaling sa likod niya.

“Kai.”

Walang magawa si Jongin kung hindi lumingon pabalik na alam niyang lubos niyang pagsisisihan. Dahil sa mga mata at isip niya, si Summer at si Kyungsoo at iisa. Si Summer ay ang nobya niyang hindi pinalad sa sunog sa bahay-ampunan na kinagisnan nila. Si Summer na nakakandong sa amo niyang kampon ni Hudas at niyayapos ng maruruming mga kamay nito.

Gusto niyang masuka, isuka lahat ng sakit, pangungulila at galit na naghahalo-halo sa kanyang sikmura pero wala siyang magawa kung hindi ang tumayo ng tuwid at magkunwaring walang nakikita kahit kailangan niyang tumingin sa kanyang amo kung ayaw niyang makagalitan nito, kahit na hindi pa niya ito nararanasan first-hand pero sa dami nang nasaksihan niya, hindi na niya gugustuhin danasin iyon.

Ibang magalit ang isang  _ Alpha _ .

“Boss.”

“Tandaan mo, kung paano ko iniwan, ganoon ko babalikan.”

Hindi naisalba si Jongin ng liksi niya dahil ang huling alaala niya kay Summer bago matapos ang gabi ay ang mukha at ingay na ginawa niya kasabay ng mala-demonyong ngiti na sumilay sa mga labi ng  _ Alpha _ .

Hindi siya pinapatulog dahil sa dami ng tanong na gusto niyang hanapan ng sagot at sa sakit na naipon ng sampung taon. Lalo na ang nagpupuyos na galit dahil sa kanilang kasalukuyang sitwasyon. Kinuha niya ang kanyang pitaka at hinugot ang isang litratong niluma na ng panahon. Nandoon ang mukha ng kanyang pinakamamahal, malapad ang ngiti, nagniningning ang mga mata habang nakayakap sila sa isa’t-isa.

Iyon ang mukhang kanyang minahal, iyon ang Kyungsoo niya. Malayong-malayo sa babaeng kanina lang niya nakilala.

Natawa si Jongin, puno ng pait. Siguro nga ay sobra na niyang miss si Kyungsoo, sa ilang taon na pagsubok niyang makalimot pero bigo. Kaya naman nang makakita siya ng isang babaeng malaki ang pagkakahawig sa kanyang namayapang nobya, bumigay na ang sa simula palang ay marupok na dingding sa palibot ng kanilang mga alaala.

Siguro nga hindi tama na pilitin niyang makalimot. Ang kailangan niya ay tanggapin na sa lifetime na ito, hindi sila magkakasama ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa pagtanda. Ang kailangan niya ay mabuhay at ihanda ang sarili sa muli nilang pagkikita sa susunod nilang buhay.

At doon pa lamang tuluyan siyang nasakop ng antok, kasama ang magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kipikip ang litrato ng pinakamamahal na ngayon na lang ulit nasinagan ng araw, nasa kalagitnaan na ng perimeter duty niya si Jongin nang biglang may boses babaeng nagsalita sa in-ear communicator niya.  _ “Mr. Kai! Tawag ka ni Honeypie ko! Bilisan mo daw, dali!” _

Agad na itinago ni Jongin ang kaisa-isang picture ni Kyungsoo niya bago rumadyo ng magtutulog ng perimeter run niya. Wala pang limang minuto nakarating na siya sa opisina ng kanyang boss at sabay na silang pumasok ni Chanyeol na nag-aabang sa kanya.

Gaya noong nakaraang gabi, nakaupo ang  _ Alpha _ sa kanyang mesa at mabuti na lamang ay nakatayo lamang si Summer sa tabi niya, nakataas ang buhok sa isang bun at naka brown na blazer na nakapatong sa isang puting blusa at skinny-fit na pantalon.

Naka-ayos at malayong-malayo sa Summer na kerida ng pinakamakapangyarihang tao sa bansa na ipinakilala sa kanya kagabi. Sa isang outsider, magmumukhang staff ng boss ni Jongin si Summer. Effective na camouflage dahil sadyang madalas magpalit ng office staff ang Presidente, for security purposes.

Hindi malayong doon nga nakilala nitong si President Jo ang kanyang flavor of the month.

"Loey, ikaw muna ang in charge sa buong estate habang wala ako. Kai, dedicated ka kay Summer,  _ kahit anong mangyari _ . Clear?"

"Yes, boss," sabay na sagot ng dalawa sa pinakapinagkakatiwalaang tao ng Presidente. Pumalakpak siya ng isang beses at ngumiti, yung ngiting nakareserba para sa publiko. Charming, maamo pero buo ang presensya kaya huling-huli niya ang buong sambayanan.

Sanay na si Jongin na makita ang paglalampungan ng boss niya at ng mga kabit nito pero hindi niya pa rin napigilan na mapangiwi nang halikan ni President Jo ang babae niya.

Bakit ba kasi kailangang maging kamukha nitong si Summer si Kyungsoo?

"I have to get going na," sabi ng presidente, tonong nagpapa-cute. Nagkatinginan na lang si Chanyeol at Jongin, halatang-halata ang pagpipigil ng tawa ni Chanyeol. "Behave, okay? Wag mo masyadong pahirapan si Kai."

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, hindi makagalaw si Jongin sa kinatatayuan dahil kay Summer. Nagulat na lamang sila nang bigla itong lumapit kay Jongin at kumapit na parang unggoy sa isang puno. Parang kinuryente ulit si Jongin at parang sinapak ng isang pamilyar na amoy na nanggagaling sa babaeng nakakapit sa kanya.

"I promise, magpapakabait ako. Di ba, Kai? We will be great friends, right?"

"Yes, miss."  _ Lumayo ka sa akin. _

Bumitaw si Summer pero humakbang ito papunta sa harap niya at tumingkayad para itutok ang mukha niya sa namamawis nang bodyguard. "Drop the miss, para naman akong matanda niyan. Just call me Soo."

Nagpanting ang tenga ni Jongin. Bakit ba siya inaasar ng tadhana? "Ha? Ano? Bakit Soo?"

Mukhang napataas ang boses niya dahil umatras ang babae at halata ang takot sa kanyang mga mata. "A-ano… Soo na lang, please? Madami kasi akong friend na Sam kaya naging Soo ang nickname ko. I'm… sorry?"

"May problema ba, Kai?"

At nakita ni Jongin kung paano siya panlisikan ng mata ng kanilang boss.

"W-wala ho. Pasensya na po, boss. Pasensya ka na, Ms. Soo."

At balik si Summer sa pagkapit kay Jongin, parang walang nangyari, kaya kahit papaano nakahinga siya ng maluwag. "It's okay. Okay na kami, Honeypie. You go na."

Kinikilabutan man pero hindi na nagpakita ng reaksyon si Jongin at hinayaan na lang na kapitan siya ni Summer. Hindi niya mapigilang ikumpara ang Kyungsoo niya sa babae ng boss niya.

Oo, clingy si Kyungsoo pero siya yung tipong gugustuhin mong kapitan ka niya. Napaka-cute. Lalo na kapag meron siyang gustong i-request kay Jongin, ngunguso pa 'yun at magpapaawa. Yung parang mga cute na animal cartoons na may malalaking mata? Alipin si Jongin ng mga matang iyon, hinding-hindi siya makatanggi.

Pero lahat ng iyon exclusive lang kay Jongin, walang ibang nakakakita na ganoon ang araw ng kanyang buhay.

Samantalang itong si Summer mukhang nagpayong nang magpaulan ng hiya ang langit.

Tuluyan na ngang umalis ang presidente, kasunod si Chanyeol na maghahatid hanggang airport.

Kumalas na din sa wakas sa kanya si Summer. Chineck ni Jongin kung merong nagulo sa damit niya pero may mga palad na humawak sa pisngi niya. Masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari dahil sa isang iglap, bahagya na siyang nakayuko para mas madali siyang maabot ng mga labing nakalapat sa kanyang mga labi.

_ Strike three. _

_ "Akin lang 'to, ha, mahal ko?" ani Kyungsoo habang pinararaanan ng kanyang hinlalaki ang mga labi ng nobyo. _

Napabalikwas si Jongin at agad na hinawakan ang dalawang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya para ilayo ang mga ito sa kanya. Ngunit inakala yata ni Summer na isa itong imbitasyon kaya lumundag pa ito para ikapit ang kanyang mga hita sa bewang ni Jongin.

Hindi man gusto ng bodyguard ang naisip pero kailangan niya ng distraction. Humalik siya pabalik at kahit halos malunod siya sa malalambot na labing nasa kanya, paulit-ulit niyang binibigkas ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isip.

"Ow!" Ingit ni Summer nang isandal siya ni Jongin sa pinakamalapit na dingding. Iyon na ang window of opportunity ng bodyguard kaya agad niyang itinaas ang mga kamay ng babae above her head. Medyo challenge dahil mas malakas itong si Summer kaysa inaakala niya.

"Anong ginagawa mo?" ngitngit niya habang ng babae ng presidente ay nakatingin lang sa kanya, unti-unting ngumingisi. "Gusto mo bang pare-pareho tayong mapatay dito?"

Pinaraanan ni Summer ng dila ang kanyang mga labi. "Mas masarap ka kasing halikan compared kay  _ Honeypie _ ."

Naeskandalo si Jongin. Walang may gustong mangwalang-hiya sa presidente, kahit na sino. "Alam mo ba ang pinagsasasabi mo, miss? Kilala mo ba yung boss ko? Niloloko mo ang  _ presidente? _ "

Tumayo na sa sariling paa si Summer, malaman ang tingin pero itinulak din siya palayo, nakakunot ang noo. "Manloloko ako,  _ Kai _ ? Oo, manloloko ako. Manloloko din naman ang  _ Honeypie _ ko. Naglolokohan kami dito at alam namin pareho ang pinasok namin. So, anong point mo?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin at napahilamos ng mukha na walang tubig. "Miss, gets kita pero hindi yan ang ibig kong sabihin. Ang sa boss ko, sa boss ko lang. Hindi siya matutuwa sa ginagawa mo at lalong hindi siya matutuwa sa akin kapag nalaman niya. Gusto ko pang mabuhay."

Mukhang wala siyang makukuhang sagot kaya inayos na ni Jongin ang sarili. May mga CCTV sa opisina ng  _ Alpha _ . Kailangan niyang gawan ng paraan ang mga iyon. "Bahala ka sa gusto mong gawin pero huwag mo akong idamay. May mga buhay na nakasalalay sa akin kaya kung ano mang laro iyang pinasok mo, labas ako dyan."

Pagkalabas niya ng opisina, napasandal siya sa pinto, iniisip kung ano ba ang dapat niyang gawin. Hindi pala magiging madali itong special assignment niya. Bakit naman kasi naging complicated pa ngayong nalaman niya na malaking tendency na maging sakit niya sa ulo itong si Summer kung bigla-bigla na lang nanghahalik ng kung sinu-sino.

Isusumbong ba niya sa amo niya? At what expense? Hindi niya pwedeng gamitin na ebidensya ang mga CCTV footage dahil humalik siya pabalik. Hindi na niya pwedeng i-corner si Summer to get a recorded confession dahil alam na nila ang intensyon ng isa't-isa.

Pero hahayaan na lang ba ni Jongin na ganoon? Hindi ba siya, sila ng mga kaibigan niya din ang puputukan kapag nagkaalaman na?

Kailangan niya ng tapang at lakas kaya huhugot siya sa tanging pinagkukunan niya nito. Sa loob ng kanyang pitaka, nandoon ang kanyang pinakamamahal, ang kanyang araw.

"Soo, mahal ko, ano'ng gagawin ko?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wow, parekoy, anong meron?" usisa ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa maliit niyang book shelf. "Luh, gago, marunong ka palang magbasa? Greek mythology pa?"

Saktong may ballpen sa lamesita niya kaya maya-maya lang napaaray si Sehun dahil sa tama sa kanyang braso. "Maupo ka nga kasi dito, padating na si Chanyeol."

Sumunod si Sehun at naupo sa isang monoblock na hinatak niya mula sa maliit na dining table ni Jongin. "Pre, 'yung CCTV video na pinakuha mo, ano ba 'yun? Huwag ka na magsikreto kasi hindi kita titigilan hanggang hindi ko nalalaman ang posibleng maging dahilan ng pagkawala ko dito sa mundo."

Ilang saglit lang ay bumukas na ang pinto sa kwarto ni Jongin at iniluwal si Chanyeol na siya na ding nag-lock ng pinto. "Jongs, anong meron? Bakit nagpatawag ka ng meeting?" biro niya habang kinukuha ang isa pang monoblock at tabihan si Sehun.

Kinuwento niya ang lahat ng nangyari. Hindi nagpatinag sa pang-aasar ni Sehun,  _ tangina, Jongieboy ang pogi mo naman niyan!  _ Halos hingalin siya pagkatapos ng kanyang kwento dahil sa dami ng nangyari at sa mga emosyon na napukaw sa kanya nang gabing iyon. Parehong tahimik lang ang kanyang mga kaibigan na hindi maiiwasang madamay sa kanya, kung sakaling magkanda-leche-leche ang lahat. Kahit na walang direktang kinalaman ang dalawa, hindi sila makakaligtas dahil mga kaibigan sila ni Jongin.

Ganyan magalit ang isang Jo Insung.

"Hoy, Chan, di ba madalas mong makita iyong si Ms. Sunshine? Hindi ka ba nilandi?"

Nasapak naman si Sehun ng 'di oras. "Tanga, Summer ang pangalan 'nun, hindi ka kasi nakikinig. Isa pa, hindi niya ako nilandi kahit kailan. Tahimik lang siya, pala ngiti, mukhang mahiyain. Hindi mo iisiping papatol siya dun sa amoy lupang si Jo. Kaya nga gustong-gusto siya nun eh. Parang trophy itong si Summer dahil nahirapan siya dito pero in the end, nagwagi pa din siya, proof ng pagkalalaki niya at may asim pa siya, bleh."

Napayuko na lang si Jongin, sapo ng mga kamay niya ang kanyang mukha. “Ano na ang gagawin ko? Hindi naman pwedeng magdahilan ako kay boss para lang makatakas sa assignment na ‘to. Mas madami lang na tanong ang lalabas.”

Lumipat si Chanyeol sa tabi ng kaibigan at inilapat ang isang palad niya sa likod ni Jongin. “Pre, meron akong itatanong pero wag kang magagalit, ah? Tungkol kasi ‘to sa isang bagay na kapag lasing ka lang, doon mo lang na-o-open. Pakiramdam ko ‘yun din ang rason ng violent reaction mo kanina at kung bakit ganito na lang ang epekto sa’yo ng ginawa ni Summer. Sino si  _ Soo _ sa buhay mo?”

Seryoso ang tono ni Chanyeol. Alam ni Jongin na hindi na din niya pwedeng ipagpaliban pa ang pagsasabi sa mga kaibigan niya ng tungkol kay Kyungsoo. Isang dekada na niyang itinatago ito sa buong mundo at marahil nangyari ang lahat ng ito para ipaalala sa kanya ang mga bagay sa kanyang nakaraan na dapat niyang harapin.

Umayos siya ng upo at sinimulan ang kanyang kwento sa pagpapakita ng pinaka-iniingatan niyang yaman. Iniabot niya ang larawan ni Kyungsoo una kay Chanyeol. “Siya si Kyungsoo. SIya yung girlfriend ko na hindi ko nabalikan noong nasunog yung bahay ampunan kung saan kami nagkakilala at sabay na lumaki.”

“Siya ang naging dahilan ng paggising ko araw-araw. Siya ang nagbigay ng liwanag sa ligaw at musmos kong kamalayan. Siya ang pinagkukunan ko ng lakas at naging sandigan ko sa tuwing naaalala kong walang magulang at pamilyang nagmamahal sa akin. Siya ang kasama kong bumuo ng mga pangarap ko para sa hinaharap naming dalawa. Siya ang una’t huling babaeng mamahlin ko ng higit pa sa kahit na ano.”

Tinititigang mabuti ni Chanyeol ang picture na hawak pero isang konklusyon lang ang naiisip niya. “Wala bang kakambal si Kyungsoo mo?”

“Wala. Nasa ampunan si Kyungsoo dahil nawala sa isang aksidente ang mga magulang niya noong eight years old siya. Nag-iisang anak si Kyungsoo,” sagot ni Jongin habang sinisigurado na hindi malulukot ni Sehun ang kaisa-isang picture ni Kyungsoo na meron siya.

“Ang ganda naman nitong jowa mo, Jongs. So ibig sabihin kamukha ni Ms. Summer itong si Kyungsoo? Baka naman iisang tao lang sila? ‘Di ba uso yun sa mga teleserye?”

Ayaw ni Jongin ang pakiramdam na umusbong sa kanya. Ayaw niyang umasa. Isa pa, “Hindi siya si Kyungsoo ko. Magkaibang-magkaiba sila ng ugali. Hinding-hindi gagawin ni Kyungsoo ang manloko at manakit ng iba.”

Tumikhim si Chanyeol, “Mag-ingat ka, Jongs. May red flag ka na kanina kay bossing. Tingin ko hayaan mo na lang muna si Summer. Wala pa namang isang araw, baka magsawa din ‘yan. Basta gawin mo ang assignment mo dahil kapag nakarinig pa ng isang balita si bossing na may kinalaman sa’yo at kay Summer, baka hindi lang tayo ang malagot, madamay din siya.

“Matalino at praning yang si Jo. Alam natin pare-pareho ang kinahinatnan ng mga naging biktima niya.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gaya nga ng ipinayo ni Chanyeol, pinilit ni Jongin na kalimutan ang mga nangyari noong nakaraang araw. Gaya ng plano, dapat palagi siyang kasa-kasama ni Summer. Glorified babysitter itong assignment ni Jongin pero dahil hindi biro ang kanyang amo at ang binabantayan, kailangan niya pa ding maging alerto. Kung nakakatunog na ang asawa ng presidente, hindi malayong gumagawa na din ito ng paraan para mahuli ang kalokohan ng asawa niya.

At gaya ng dati, sisiguraduhin ni Jongin na walang mapapala ang maybahay ng presidente kung hindi patuloy na magduda.

Dumaan siya ng Control Room para ikumpirma na hindi pa lumalabas ng kwarto niya si Summer. Pagkatapos ay dumaan na din siya sa kitchen at tumawag ng isa sa mga helper ng amo niya para dalhan ng breakfast ang  _ bisita _ nila. Kumatok siya ng dalawang beses bago nagsalita, “Ms. Summer, breakfast.”

Humakbang palayo si Jongin dahil hindi naman kasama sa job description niya na subuan ang  _ alaga _ niya, hahayaan niya lang ang si Pacing na magdala ng pagkain sa loob. Maya-maya pa, bumukas ang pintuan at parang sinuntok si Jongin dahil sa nakita.

Stripped off nang lahat ng superficial sa katawan at sa mukha, parang ibinalik si Jongin sa nakaraan nang mahigit sa isang dekada. Parang bigla niyang nakita ang sarili na nag-aabang sa labas ng girls’ quarters para sabay sila ni Kyungsoo na makapag-agahan. Bed hair, pupungas-pungas na mukha at sweatshirt and shorts combo.

Bago pa napigilan ni Jongin ang sariling mga paa, tinahak niya ulit ang isang hakbang papalapit sa babaeng babaliw sa kanya. Mabuti na lang he came to his senses right away at pinigilan ang sariling hatakin ito sa kanyang mga bisig, gaya ng gusto niyang gawin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi pwede, hindi dapat. Kahit na ano pa ang maging pagkakapareho ng kanyang Kyungsoo dito kay Summer, hanggang doon na lang iyon, pagkakapareho lang. Dahil magkaibang tao ang babaeng minahal, minamahal at mamahalin niya dito sa babaeng parte ng trabaho niya.

“Kumain ka na at kung meron kang gustong gawin at puntahan, sabihan mo lang ako. Nandito lang ako sa labas.”

Pinaraanan siya ng tingin ni Summer, mula ulo hanggang paa at pabalik, bago pinansin si Pacing na may dalang maliit na basket para sa agahan niya. “Okay.”

“Ma’am, ayos lang po ba na pumasok ako para iayos ang pagkain niyo?” tanong ni Pacing.

“Ay ate wag na pong ma’am. Soo na lang po. Ako na din po ang bahala sa pagkain ko. Wag niyo na po akong intindihin,” sagot ni Summer habang inaabot ang basket. Nilingon ni Pacing si Jongin, nanghihingi ng kumpirmasyon.

“Okay na, Pacing. Pwede ka ng bumalik sa kitchen.”

“Sige po, sir Kai. Balik na po ako, ma’am,”

Nakaalis na si Pacing pero walang umalis sa dalawang naiwan sa kanilang kinatatayuan. Ilang sandali pa, Jongin cleared his throat at tiningnan muli si Summer na mukhang kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung anong trip nitong babaeng ito pero hindi siya pwedeng basta-basta lang na susunod dito. “Do you need anything else, Ms. Summer?”

“Yes,” dalawang kamay na ang pinangbuhat ni Summer sa dala-dalang breakfast basket. “Ayokong kumain mag-isa so join me.”

Ramdam ni Jongin ang pagpintig ng ugat niya sa kanyang ulo. “Kakasabi ko lang kagabi…”

“Blah, blah, blah. Para kang babae kung manermon,” nirolyohan siya ng mata ng kaharap. “I know and I’m sorry kung bigla kitang hinalikan kagabi. Don’t worry, hindi kita hahalikan ngayon kasi hindi ko naman kailangan mag-disinfect.”

Pumasok na siya muli sa kanyang kwarto pero hinayaang bukas ang pinto. “Sumunod ka na or else hahatakin kita papasok at mas magmumukha tayong may gagawing kababalaghan.”

Pero nanatiling nakatayo si Jongin sa labas hanggang sa sumilip ulit si Summer at dala ang kanyang telepono. “Papasok ka o magsusumbong ako kay  _ Honeypie _ na ayaw mong sumunod sa akin?”

_ Ilang personality ba meron itong babaeng ‘to? _ Isip-isip ni Jongin habang kusa na ding pumasok sa kwarto. May ilang mga maleta na nakatabi sa isang gilid pero mukhang nakapag-unpack na ito dahil wala nang gamit na nakakalat. “Ms. Summer, bodyguard mo ako dito, hindi mo ako alalay.”

Naabutan niya si Summer na nagsisimula nang iayos ang pagkain sa maliit na dining table na kasing laki ng kay Jongin, gawa lang sa glass at may metal frame. “Sabi ni  _ Honeypie  _ sa akin, kahit anong gusto ko, sabihin ko daw sa’yo. Yun din naman ang bilin niya ‘di ba?  _ Dedicated  _ ka sa akin hanggang wala siya?”

Sa lahat ng nakilala ni Jongin na babae ng boss niya, itong isang ito ang pinakamadaldal at pinakademanding. Iyong iba ayos na iwan lang sa kwartong ito at buong araw lang na mag-oonline shopping o kaya naman magpapatawag ng pagkain. Kakaiba nga itong si Summer sa mga babaeng iyon kaya nga siguro totoong humaling na humaling ang presidente sa kanya.

Hindi lang siya basta nandoon para sa pera at kung ano man ang inaalok ng  _ Alpha _ sa kanila.

Ayaw na din itest ni Jongin kung hanggang saan nga ang kapangyarihan na hawak nitong si Summer kaya nagpasya siyang tanggapin na lang lahat ng dadating sa kanya, as long as within reason.

Noong hinainan siya, hindi na siya nagreklamo at kumain na lang din. Mas madali kapag hindi niya inisip na may kasama siya sa kwarto at kalapit ang isang taong nagpapaalala sa kanya sa namayapa niyang nobya. Masarap ang inihandang daing, kamatis at kanin nila Pacing. Wala namang dagdag na espesyal sa karaniwan na inihahain sa kanila pero may kakaiba sa pagkain noong araw na iyon.

Kinain din niya ang isang pirasong pandesal na may palamang keso na itinulak niya ng ilang lagok ng kape. Napangingiwi pa din siya sa pait kahit na ilang taon na simula nang matutunan niyang inumin ito panglaban sa antok.

Naubos niya ang isang tasa nito at unti-unting naramadaman ang epekto sa kanyang katawan. Hindi maiwasang mapatingin siya kay Summer na huling-huli na nakatingin lang sa kanya. Nanaman. “Umiinom ka ng kape?”

Ang random ng tanong pero dahil tinanggap na ni Jongin na wala na siyang ibang choice kung hindi ang pakisamahan si Summer, sinagot na din niya. “Yes. May problema ba? Kung gusto mo pa, pwede akong magpakuha.”

Ngunit walang imik si Summer na nakatitig lang sa kanya. Hinayaan niya lang pero kalaunan nailang na din si Jongin. "May dumi ba ako sa mukha?"

Isang ngiti ang isinagot sa kanya ng babae na nagpabundol sa puso niya sa kanyang dibdib, halos kumawala ito. Hindi ito isa sa mga ngiti na nakita niya simula nang makilala niya si Summer. Walang harot, pagkadismaya o kaya saya sa partikular na ngiting ito.

Malungkot at mabigat.

"Wala naman. Wala akong plano lumabas ngayon pero pwede mo ba akong samahan dito?"

"Pero…"

"Please, Kai. Alam kong tatayo ka lang naman sa labas ng pinto. Might as well join me here. Isa pa, if something happens, hindi ba mas madali mo akong mapoprotektahan kapag mas malapit ka sa akin?"

Points were made at kahit na hindi ganoon kakumportable si Jongin sa mga hiling ng  _ alaga  _ niya, tali pa din ang mga kamay niya. Iisipin na lang niyang isa ito sa mahabang listahan ng mga occupational hazards niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, balik post na Kai?" tanong ni Sehun na may halong panunuya. Kakatapos lang ng daily update nila sa kanilang boss na natapos din wala pang sampung minuto.  _ All iz well _ gaya nga ng inuulit-ulit ni Sehun kanina pa galing sa isang pelikula na napanuod niya.

Isang linggo na mula nang umalis ang presidente para sa month-long summit sa iba't-ibang mga bansa. Isang linggo na din mula nang maassign si Jongin sa panibagong kalaguyo ng boss niya. Hinawi niya ang humahaba nang buhok bago ambahan ng sapak ang madaldal na kaibigan.

"Manahimik ka nga dyan. Kapag may nakarinig sa'yo at iba ang dating niyang pinagsasasabi mo, tapos tayong lahat."

Naglalakad sila papunta sa general direction ng kwarto ni Summer dahil talaga namang kailangang bumalik ni Jongin doon lalo pa at pinuna ng amo nila ang  _ good work  _ niya. Hindi naman sa nagpapabibo pa siya pero nag-iingat lang.

Ang compliment galing sa  _ Alpha _ ay hindi lang mabulaklak na salita pero subtle reminder din ito na mataas na ang expectation niya sa iyo. Dagdag pressure na halos malimot na nga ni Jongin noong mga nagdaang araw dahil nagbehave naman ang alaga niya.

Tanaw na nila ang kwarto at ang pansamantalang naninirahan dito na nakatambay sa upuan sa labas, ang dapat sanang palagiang pwesto ni Jongin habang nagbabantay. Umiwas agad siya ng tingin dahil si Kyungsoo pa din ang nakikita niya kay Summer.

Ang inakala niyang kasasanayan niyang isantabi ay lalo lang niyang napapansin.

"Hello, miss beautiful!" sigaw ni Sehun habang patakbong lumapit sa babaeng nakaupo at may hawak na libro. Inilapag niya iyon at sinalubong ang hi five ni Sehun na may malaking ngiti na ayaw ni Jongin.

Ayaw niya dahil kahawig na kahawig ng mala-araw na ngiti ng Kyungsoo niya.

"Tapos na ang reporting?" tanong ni Summer habang kinikipkip ang binabasang libro.

"Uy, pamilyar yang libro mo, miss beautiful," puna ni Sehun na nakaturo pa sa librong hawak ni Summer. "Boy, 'di ba may ganito kang libro? Yung greek myth?"

Hindi nagpahalata si Jongin sa totoong nararamdaman. Sinigurado niyang hindi lalabas ang pagkagulat sa kanyang mukha. Lalo na ang biglang paghapdi ng gilid ng kanyang mga mata. "Anong libro?"

Si Summer ang sumagot. "Ah, ito ba? Meron kasi akong kakilala na nahilig dito. Mahilig siya magbasa at noong natripan niyang magbasa ng greek myth, sobra niyang nagustuhan. Ang sabi niya parang ang galing lang dahil kahit may mga diyos na makapangyarihan, ikaw pa din ang may kontrol kung paano mo tatahakin ang iyong tadhana. It is the journey that matters."

"Se, dito ka muna. Ipapadala ko na ang lunch ni Ms. Summer."

Bago pa makapagdahilan si Sehun na  _ pwede mo naman silang tawagan! _ binilisan ni Jongin ang paglalakad dahil hindi na niya kayang pigilin pa ang mga luha niyang kanina pa gustong kumawala.

_ "Ang galing, 'no?" _

_ Isinara ni Jongin ang hawak na libro at ipinatong sa bedside table niya. "Ng alin?" _

_ Naupo si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakahiga niya sa hita ni Jongin. "Yung kwento ng mga diyos at diyosa pati na mga demigods dyan sa libro mo." _

_ "Hmmm. Bakit mo naman nasabi?" _

_ Sumandal ito sa kasintahan at binalot sa kanyang mga bisig. "Meron silang powers pero hindi lang iyon sapat para mamuhay sila ng walang problema. Kahit sila walang kontrol sa destiny nila. Doon pa din ang ending pero sila ang bahala kung paano nila isusulat. Ang kontrol natin ay kung paano natin mararating ang tadhana natin. Pwedeng masaya, pwedeng hindi. It's the journey that matters." _

_ Hindi napigilan ni Jongin na halikan ang mga labing kanina pa niya pinagmamasdan magsalita. "Ako at ikaw, ending natin ang isa't-isa tapos along the way, wala akong ibang gagawin kundi mahalin ka lang ng mahalin." _

_ Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga matang tila kumikislap kasabay ng lumalaking nakasisilaw na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. "Gusto ko 'yan. Kahit anong mangyari, tayo sa huli." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagtayo si Jongin ng isang mataas at matibay na pader sa paligid ng puso niya. Masisiraan siya ng bait kapag nagpatuloy pa siyang hayaan ang puso niya na kumawala. Parang hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon na buhayin ang mga alaala ni Kyungsoo dahil nandyan si Summer na nagiging personification ng mga memories nila.

Mga panahon at pagkakataon na pinagsaluhan nila ng masaya man o malungkot, sabay sila.

Kinailangan niyang umiwas. Nilimitahan niya ang interaksyon sa alaga at hindi na pumayag na samahan pa ito sa loob ng kwarto niya.  _ "I'm one of his best men kaya huwag kang mag-alala, miss. Walang mangyayaring masama sa iyo dito." _

Summer took the hint at thankful si Jongin dito, kahit papaano. Naging madali din para sa kanya dahil si Summer na din mismo ang umiiwas. Unti-unting nawala ang mga pangungulit niya, pati na din ang mga ngiti niyang pagbati kapag dinadala ni Pacing ang pagkain niya.

Okay si Jongin na nakaupo sa labas ng kwarto ni Summer. Sakto na ang isang pader na pagitan nila para makalma ang puso at utak ni Jongin. Out of sight, out of mind.

Ramdam niya ang mga tingin ni Chanyeol at Sehun sa kanya, tumigil na din ng pang-aasar si Sehun. Alam niyang marami silang gustong sabihin pero mukhang naghihintay ng tamang tiyempo.

Subalit, sa kabila ng lahat, hindi niya pa din magawang hindi na isipin si Kyungsoo. Matapos ang sampung taon, doon niya lang hinarap ang mga  _ what ifs _ niya na pinilit niyang kalimutan dahil sa sakit na wala na siyang magagawa pa para maibalik ang pinakamamahal sa piling niya. 

Paano kaya kung hindi niya hinayaang maghiwalay sila ni Kyungsoo sa paghahanap ng ibang mga bata sa sa kasagsagan ng sunog? Paano kaya kung hinayaan niyang magpaampon si Kyungsoo sa mag-asawang gustong kumupkop sa kanya noong labing-apat na taong gulang siya? Mas kaya niya kayang tiisin na hindi makasama si Kyungsoo ng labing-apat na taon pero alam niyang namumuhay itong masaya, kung saan man siya dapat nadala ng bagong magulang niya?

Paano kung hindi kaya siya nagtapat sa dalaga noong ika-labing-anim na kaarawan nito at hindi naging sila? Hindi kaya ganito ang sakit dahil hindi naman niya malalaman kung paano magmahal ang isang Kyungsoo? Wala siyang hahanap-hanapin at ang puso niya malamang nasa kanya pa din.

Pero kaya ba niyang ipagpalit bawat tawa, ngiti, yakap at halik na pinagsaluhan nila ni Kyungsoo? Kaya ba niyang isantabi na lang ang laman ng puso’t-isip niya para lang sa ikatatahimik niya? Dapat na lang bang kalimutan lahat ng pagmamahal na ipinadama sa kanya ni Kyungsoo para makaahon siya sa sakit?

_ “Mahal ko, Jongin ko. Mahal na mahal kita, alam mo ba ‘yon?” _

_ Naglalambing nanaman ang nobya ni Jongin kaya naman niyakap niya ito at pinugpog ng halik ang bawat parte ng magandang mukha nito ang madampian ng mga labi niya. “Mahal ko, Kyungsoo ko. Mahal na mahal din kita.” _

_ Matamis na hagikgik ang namutawi sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. “Alam ko,” at gumanti pa ulit ng isa. Pakiramdam ni Jongin nasa langit sila, walang ibang tao, silang dalawa lang na nakahigang magkatabi at magkahawak ang mga kamay. “Jongin, sana ganito tayo palagi. Matutulog ng sabay, magigising ng sabay. Magkasama sa lahat ng bagay.” _

_ “Hindi pwedeng hindi,” sagot ni Jongin. Itinaas niya ang mukha ng nobya para magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. “Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko kung wala ka at hindi kita kasama. Hindi ako buo kapag wala ka.” _

Hindi na namalayan ni Jongin na ang mga tingin sa kanya ng mga kaibigan ay puno ng pag-aalala dahil hindi na din niya namalayan na naikulong niya ang sarili sa mundo sa likod ng pader na ginawa niya palibot sa kanyang puso. Gumigising siya araw-araw, ginagawa ang kanyang trabaho pero isang tingin lang sa mga mata niya, malalaman na wala ang huwisyo niya.

Tila isang robot ang pumalit sa kaibigan nila na ang alam lang gawin ay matulog at magtrabaho. Madalas na nakalilimutan ni Jongin ang kumain dahil pagkatapos na ipagsara ng pinto si Pacing, babalik ito sa kanyang kinauupuan, malayo ang tingin.

Malamig ang panahon at dahil halos walang pag-iingat sa sarili si Jongin, tumumba na lang ito malapit sa kwarto ni Summer dahil inaapoy ng lagnat. Si Sehun na naka-assign na control room ang unang nakakita sa kaibigang nakabulagta sa gitna ng corridor. Tinawagan niya si Chanyeol para mapakuha ang kaibigan nila at madala sa infirmary.

“A-anong nangyari?” sumilip si Summer sa labas nang makarinig ng unusual na ingay at doon niya nakita ang ilang mga hindi pamilyar na mukha pero dahil pareho ng ayos sa mga bodyguard ng  _ Honeypie  _ niya, malamang ay mga tauhan din sila ng presidente. Nakakumpol sila sa gitna ng daanan at may pinagkakaguluhan.

Sakto namang nakita niya si Loey na tumayo at akay ang isang walang malay na Kai.

Nakita siya ng head bodyguard at tipid na ngumiti. “Out of commission muna ang bodyguard mo, miss Summer pero don’t worry, meron ng substitute. Balik ka na sa kwarto mo, don’t mind us. Pasensya ka na sa abala.”

Nakapinid na ang pinto nang hinayaan ni  _ Summer _ ang sarili na umiyak muli.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pananakit ng buong katawan ang unang nagrehistro kay Jongin nang bumalik ang kanyang malay. Nakapikit pa ang kanyang mga mata pero tagos sa kanyang mga talukap ang liwanag sa kanyang paligid. Dahan-dahan niyang iminulat ang mga ito at ang unang nakita niya ay si Kyungsoo na bahagyang nakayuko at nagpipiga ng bimpo sa isang maliit na palanggana.

Biglang gumaan ang pakiramdam niya. Kung ganito naman ang dadatnan niya sa kabilang buhay, sana pala matagal na niyang sinundan si Kyungsoo. Kung wala man sila sa langit, langit naman niya ang piling ng mahal niya. Hindi pa yata niya napansin na nagising na si Jongin kaya nagkaroon siya ng ilang sandali para pagmasdan at iukit muli sa kanyang mga alaala ang kabuuan ni Kyungsoo.

Paglingon ng babaeng pinakamamahal niya, doon na nagkalakas ng loob si Jongin na tawagin ito. “K-kyungsoo ko,” utal niya dahil sa masakit niyang lalamunan.

Mamasa-masa ang mga mata nitong binitawan ang hawak na basang bimpo bago lumapit at umupo sa tabi niya. Marahang sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang buhok at hinaplos ang kanyang mukha. Humawak siya sa pisngi ni Jongin at pinatong naman ni Jongin ang isang kamay niya doon, mahigpit ang hawak.

Mainit ang palad ni Kyungsoo at gustong i-enjoy ni Jongin ang pakiramdam na mahawakan ulit ng kanyang araw na hindi pa niya nasisilayan ang ngiti. “Mahal, isang ngiti naman dyan. Ang tagal na nating hindi nagkikita. Sampung taon na din. Miss na miss ko na eh.”

Tuluyan ng bumagsak ang mga umaambang luha ni Kyungsoo at halos ibagsak niya ang sarili sa nakahiga pa ding si Jongin. Ininda ni Jongin ang bigat dahil mas mahalaga sa kanya na mayakap na ulit si Kyungsoo makalipas ang sampung taon. Hinayaan niyang umiyak ito sa kanyang leeg habang lalo niyang hinihigpitan ang pagkakayakap sa kanya.

May bumukas na pinto, gulat na singhap at pekeng pag-ubo ang sumira sa moment nila Jongin at Kyungsoo.

“Uhm, babalik na lang kami ni Loey. Sorry.”

Kung nandoon si Sehun at Chanyeol, ibig sabihin ay buhay na buhay pa si Jongin. Nawalan ng lakas ang mga braso niya dahil sa katotohanang hindi si Kyungsoo ang kasama niya ngayon.

Lalong humigpit ang kapit sa kanya ng babaeng inakala niyang si Kyungsoo. “Jongin, please wag mo na akong itulak palayo. Please, mahal.”

Masarap man pakinggan na matawag na mahal ng boses na umaalingawgaw sa puso niya, hindi pa din magawa ni Jongin na tanggapin na lang ang lahat. Wala na ang Kyungsoo niya, hindi na makababalik. “Miss, tama na. Kung hindi sila Sehun ang nakakita sa atin kanina, hindi na tayo sisinagan ng araw.”

Pinilit niyang iangat ang kanyang mga kamay para mailayo sa kanya si Summer. Tama, si Summer ang kasama niya at hindi si Kyungsoo. “Pasensya ka na miss pero ayokong mapahamak tayo pareho sa boss ko.”

Pero hindi nagpatinag si Summer, nagpabigat para hindi siya kayanin ng nanghihina pang si Jongin. “Jongin naman. Ako ito, si Kyungsoo. Makinig ka naman sa akin, please?”

Bakit ba hindi na lang hayaan ng mundo na manahimik si Jongin? Bakit patuloy pa din siyang pinarurusahan ng ganito? Oo, hindi pa niya lubusang tanggap na wala na si Kyungsoo pero hindi siya makakapayag na basta na lang may umako sa posisyon niya sa buhay ni Jongin ng ganun-ganun na lang. Kay Kyungsoo lang ang puso niya at ang lahat ng siya.

“Miss, nakikiusap ako sa’yo. Umalis ka na. HIndi ko alam kung ano ang drama mo pero huwag na huwag mo nang mababanggit ang pangalan ng Kyungsoo ko dahil baka hindi na ako makapagtimpi pa.”

Dalawang palo ang lumatay sa kanyang dibdib. “Jongin, ako nga ito! Bakit ba hindi mo kayang paniwalaan na ako si Kyungsoo? Wala namang nabago sa hitsura ko, sa boses ko. Bakit ba ayaw mo akong paniwalaan? Bakit ba parang ayaw mo sa akin? Ayaw mo bang nandito na ako ulit?”

Nag-iinit ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Hindi ka si Kyungsoo. Matagal ng patay ang Kyungsoo ko kaya pwede ba, miss, tigilan mo na ako. Bakit ba pinipilit mong ikaw si Kyungsoo? Kabit ka lang ng presidente, wala kang karapatang mang-agaw ng katauhan ng iba dahil lang gusto mo. Maghanap ka ng ibang lalandiin, wag ako, please lang.”

Doon pa lang mukhang natauhan si Summer, sa wakas. Tumayo na siya mula sa kama at kahit na pilitin ni Jongin na wag maapektuhan sa reaksyon niya, hindi naman magaspang ang ugali niya. Marahil nga ay masyado siyang naging harsh sa mga binitawang salita pero kung hindi niya iyon gagawin, hindi naman siya tatantanan ng isa.

Humarap sa kanya si Summer, mugto ang mga mata at may mapait ng ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. “Ah, oo nga pala. Si Kyungsoo inosente, mahiyain at may pagpapahalaga sa sarili. Wala siyang bahid ng dungis samantalang  _ ako _ ,  _ kabit lang ako _ ng presidente ng bansang ito. Jongin, sampung taon na ang lumipas. Sampung taon tayong walang balita sa isa’t-isa. Wala akong alam sa kung ano ang pinagdaanan mo at lalong wala kang alam sa lahat ng mga pinagdaanan ko. I took the chance despite the risk na mapunta dito noong nalaman kong nandito ka, umaasa na sana magkakasama tayong muli pagkatapos ng isang dekada.”

Pinahid ni Summer ang mga luhang umaagos sa kanyang namumulang mga pisngi. “Akala ko sapat na lahat ng  _ mahal kita _ , akala ko sapat na makita mo akong buhay para maging masaya na tayo ulit ng magkasama. Yun pala walang-wala lahat ng pagmamahal ko sa’yo sa pandidiri mo sa akin ngayon.”

Tinalikuran niya si Jongin pero kasabay noon ang pagkadurog ng puso niya sa pangalawang pagkakataon. “Sana pala namatay na lang ako noon dahil ang huling alaala ko lang tungkol sa’yo ay puno ng pagmamahal. Sana hindi ko na lang nalaman na ganoon lang pala kabilis na maglalaho ang lahat kapag hindi na ako kasing linis ng dating ako. Sana nga guilty na lang ako sa mga paratang mo para hindi ganito kasakit na itakwil mo.”

Walang magawa si Jongin kung hindi ang panuorin na maglakad palayo si Summer… o _ si Kyungsoo? _ Palayo sa kanya. “Sobrang sakit pala na yung taong pinagalayan mo ng lahat-lahat, minahal mo ng buong-buo, siya din ang magbabalewala ng lahat ng pinagsamahan niyo. Mahal kita, Jongin. Sobrang mahal kita pero itong sakit na binigay mo sa akin makes me wish na sana hindi na lang kita minahal. Nagsisisi ako ngayon na sinayang ko ang kalahati ng buhay ko sa isang taong iinsultuhin lang ang pagkatao ko.”

“Hindi kita minahal para durugin at apak-apakan mo ng ganito. Lulubayan kita, wag ka mag-alala. Tutal matagal mo naman na akong pinatay sa isip mo, ganyan na din ang gagawin ko sa’yo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nawala man ang mala-robot na Jongin, zombie version naman niya ang pumalit dito. Hindi nakapagtataka na pinagpalit sila ng trabaho ni Chanyeol. Ang alam niya lang, nagrequest si Summer ng bagong mukha dahil  _ boring _ naman daw si Kai. HIndi niya alam kung naghinala ba ang boss niya o kung ano ang naging dating sa kanya ng request ni  _ Summer _ pero wala nang pakialam pa si Jongin.

Pakiramdam niya lumulutang siya sa kawalan. Walang direksyon, walang patutunguhan. Paulit-ulit niyang nirereplay sa utak niya lahat ng mga sinabi ni  _ Summer  _ sa kanya noong huli silang nagkausap. Kahit anong isipin niya hindi pa din niya maintindihan ang lahat. Paanong sinasabi ni Summer na siya si Kyungsoo kung merong kumpirmadong records na isa siya sa mga labing nakuha sa nasunog na ampunan? Meron silang Kyungsoo na pinaglamayan at inilibing kaya imposible ang sinasabi sa kanya.

Wala sila sa teleserye para mangyari ang mga imposible.

Pero bakit ganoon na lang ang iyak ni Summer sa kanya? Bakit ganoon na lang din ang pagkawasak ng puso niya nang sabihin niya na sana hindi na lang niya minahal si Jongin? Sapat bang pagkatiwalaan niya ang kanyang puso o baka naman nalilinlang lang ito sa galing ng pag-arte ni Summer?

Ano naman ang mapapala niya kay Jongin, kung sadya ngang nagpapanggap siyang si Kyungsoo? Wala siyang makukuhang kayaman sa kanya. Kahit na nakaipon ang buong sinusweldo ni Jongin sa ilang bank account na meron siya, di hamak namang mas may mapapala si  _ Summer _ sa presidente.

Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin, litong-lito at gulong-gulo na siya. Wala na siyang ibang matakbuhan kung hindi ang dalawa niyang kaibigan na hindi na dapat pinoproblema ang problema niya. Pero kung hindi siya hihingi ng tulong sa kanila, lalamunin na si Jongin ng lahat ng bagay na naglalaro sa isip niya.

Sabay na dumating ang mga kaibigan niya, for once, tahimik na naupo si Sehun at walang pang-aasar na sinimulan. “Jongs, mukha ka ng bangkay,” puna ni Chanyeol.

“Alam ko,” ani niya nang may ngiting walang buhay. “Tangina, hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko.”

“Jongs, alam ko naman na hindi ako dapat makialam sa inyo pero tingin ko may dapat kang malaman,” sabat ni Sehun, seryoso ang tono. “Nakita ko si Summer noong isang gabi, noong nakaduty ako sa control room. Pumasok siya sa kwarto ni Alpha.”

“Ano naman kung pumasok siya doon? Hindi naman off limits sa kanya ang opisina ni Jo. At bakit hindi mo nireport ‘yan, Sehun?” tanong ni Chanyeol ng halos pabulong na. Sa tono ni Sehun, alam nilang walang ibang dapat makarinig ng kwento niya.

“Teka, ikukwento ko na lang muna lahat ng nangyari. Mamaya na tanong,” pinalapit sila ni Sehun, halos magumpugan na ang mga ulo pero mas maganda na ang maingat. “Alam natin na may ilang beses nang pumasok si Summer sa opisina ni bossing. Wala naman tayo dapat pakialam sa ginagawa niya doon dahil si boss naman ang nagbigay ng clearance sa kanya pero meron na kasi siyang inilabas na mga dokumento galing sa loob kaya pinuntahan ko siya para tanungin.”

“Hindi na niya ako pinahirapan, umamin siyang siya ang minobilize na tao ni madam para masukol ang mga kalokohan ni bossing. Syempre nagulat ako dahil sinabi niya sa akin lahat ng iyon kahit na malaki ang chance na isuplong ko siya kay bossing pero alam niyo ba ang sinabi niya sa akin?”

Nagpasuspense pa itong si Sehun, hindi na talaga mauubos ang kalokohan niya sa katawan. “Tangina, sabihin mo na, Se. Ang daming arte,” reklamo ni Chanyeol.

Imbes na si Chanyeol ang pagtuunan niya ng atensyon, ibinaling ni Sehun ang kanyang tingin kay Jongin. “Ang sabi niya sa akin, wala na siyang pakialam kung isumbong ko siya o mahuli man siya. Wala naman na daw rason para gustuhin niyang makaalis dito ng buhay at makatakas sa ganitong buhay.”

“Syempre dahil nandoon na din ako, tinanong ko na kung bakit…”

“Gago ka. ‘Yan ba yung umalis lang ako saglit para sagutin ang tawag ni boss tapos pagbalik ko kasama mo na si Summer?”

“Chan ang ingay mo. Hindi pa ako tapos kasi,” ingit ni Sehun. Palakas nang palakas ang kabog sa dibdib ni Jongin. Alam na nila sa simula pa lang na bad news itong si Summer pero hindi niya inakala na sa ganito pala sila hahantong. Kumuha muna si Sehun ng isang bote ng tubig, uminom, bago bumalik sa pwesto niya at sa naudlot niyang kwento.

“Alias niya ang Summer dahil sabi niya ang tawag daw sa kanya ng pinakapaborito niyang tao  _ noon _ ay araw ng buhay niya,”Isang matalim na tingin ang ibinaling kay Jongin ng kaibigan. “Totoo niyang pangalan, Kyungsoo Do, nawalan ng mga magulang noong walong taong gulang siya at dinala siya sa ampunan. Ten years later nasunog yung ampunan na tinutuluyan niya at muntik na siyang hindi makalabas kung hindi siya nakuha ng isa sa mga tauhan ni Madam. Apparently, ang ampunan pala ang isa sa mga ginagamit niyang pangtago ng ilan sa mga extrang pera niya na ayaw niyang ipaalam kay Madam. In short, si bossing ang may kasalanan kung bakit nasunog ang ampunan na iyon.”

“Simula daw noon, si Madam na ang kumupkop sa kanya. HIndi naman daw talaga siya assigned sa ganitong klase ng trabaho dahil nagtatrabaho na siya sa isa sa mga pastry shop ni Madam pero nagvolunteer daw siya para makita ang matagal na niyang hinahanap. Kaso wala naman na daw pala dito kaya gusto na niyang tapusin ng mabilis ang misyon niya. I-send kay Madam lahat ng incriminating evidence laban kay boss tapos, tapos na daw siya.”

Inabot ni Sehun ang nakakuyom na kamao ni Jongin, nanginginig sa bigat ng rebelasyon na tumambad sa kanya, sa katotohanan na pilit niyang pinipikitan. "Pero kaya hindi ko sinabi kasi nakiusap siya. Ayaw niyang mawalan pati ng mama ang anak niya."

Sabay suntok sa tuhod ni Jongin. Malakas, may galit at may inis. Hindi naman siya masisisi ni Jongin. Baka nga kailangan niya hindi lang yun bilang parusa sa kagaguhan niya.

"I-susummarize ko kung sakaling nag-hang nanaman yang utak mo. Si Summer at si Kyungsoo ay iisa. Ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit siya nandito at nagtatrabaho para sa misyon ni Madam. At kung hindi mo pa din gets, may anak ka, tanga! Bakit mo pa kasi pinapahirapan ang sarili mo? Ayan na yung happy ending mo, nasa harap mo na, pero umaayaw ka pa? Siguro nga kinalawang na yang puso mo dahil hindi nagamit ng sampung taon pero ano pa bang gusto mo mangyari para gamitin mo yan?"

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaupo ni Sehun. "Bilisan mo na, pare. Kami na bahala ni Se na maglinis. Wag mo lang kami kakalimutan na isama kay Madam kapag nagkaputukan na."

That was all that he needed. Halos gibain ni Jongin ang pintuan ng sariling kwarto, makarating lang kaagad sa, sabi nga ni Sehun,  _ happy ending _ niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Epilogue _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tatay!"

Pagod man sa buong araw na pagtatrabaho, isang masiglang bati at mahigpit na yakap lang galing sa anak, fully charged na kaagad si Jongin. "Kumusta naman ang princess Riki ko? Meron kang club ngayon, 'di ba?"

"Marikit, yung mga gamit mo dito sa mesa, iligpit mo muna. Kakain na tayo."

Sulit ang pagod ni Jongin bilang general manager ng security agency ng dating first lady dahil alam niyang pahinga ang kanyang uuwian. Kahit na kasama si Sehun at Chanyeol sa trabaho, may mga araw talaga na mas marami ang mga dapat gawin sa kaya nila.

Pero hindi na bale, isang napaka-cute na anak at hilaw na asawa (sabi ni Sehun) ang naghihintay sa kanya.

"Opo, nay. Wait lang po, isasama ko na po si tatay."

"Iwan mo na yang tatay mo dyan. Malaki na yan."

Akala ni Jongin magiging mala-teleserye din ang mangyayari sa kanila nang napagdesisyunan nilang baligtarin ang presidente at umanib sa asawa nito. Surprisingly at thankfully, tinablan ng katangahan ang presidente at doon sumunggab ang asawa niyang sawang-sawa na sa mga panloloko niya.

Long story short, napatalsik siya sa pwesto dahil inilaglag din siya ng mga akala niyang kakampi niya. Lahat ng kapangyarihan niya, nawala ng parang bula. Sila Jongin? Walang dalawang salita silang tinanggap ni Madam at sinigurado na hinding-hindi sila mangangamba sa kaligtasan nila, bilang pasasalamat sa kanilang naging tulong.

Okay na sana ang lahat pero hindi naging madali ang suyuin muli si Kyungsoo. Kaya naman, heto sila ngayon, magkasama sa iisang bubong para sa anak na si Marikit pero hindi pa din tuluyang bumabalik ang Kyungsoo ni Jongin.

Amoy na amoy ang bagong lutong sinigang na inihahain ni Kyungsoo pagpasok ng mag-ama sa kanilang dining area. Inipon ni Marikit ang kanyang mga nakakalat na libro at notebook habang dinadala ni Kyungsoo ang umuusok-usok pang sinaing.

Pagkalapag sa mesa, humawak si Jongin sa bewang ni Kyungsoo at humalik sa pisngi nito.

Siko at kurot ang natanggap niya, the usual. "Amoy pawis ka. Maligo ka nga muna."

Malakas na kumalam ang sikmura ni Jongin at alam niyang narinig iyon ng isa. "Mahal, mamaya na. Gutom na ako."

Isa ulit kurot, this time sakto sa utong. "Isa ha. Kung gutom ka, bilisan mo."

Hawak-hawak ang injured na utong, sumunod na lang si Jongin at pumasok sa kwarto nila para maligo. Nangako siya sa sarili na babawi siya kay Kyungsoo at kahit habang-buhay pa siyang magpaalipin, ayos lang. Para sa kanilang pamilya.

As usual, nakahanda na sa may paanan ng kama ang kanyang pajama at katabi noon ang isang bagong tuwalya. Kahit na mailap at nagsusungit ang araw niya sa kanya, ang mga maliliit na bagay tulad ng pag-hahanda ng damit niya ang nagsasabi na sisikat ulit ang bagong umaga para sa kanila.

Pagkapasok niya ng banyo, naghugas siya ng kamay bago tanggalin ang contacts niya. Pagkalagay sa case nitong may solution, inilagay niya ito sa shelf sa taas ng lababo kasama ng case ng kanyang salamin na gagamitin niya pagkatapos maligo.

Pero meron siyang kakaibang nakapa. Kinuha niya ulit ang case ng kanyang contacts, kasunod ang kanyang eyeglasses at huli ang isang maliit na parihaba at puting plastic.

Nanlamig siya at muntik na mabitawan pero nailapag naman niyang maayos sa counter. Nanginginig niyang kinuha ang case ng eyeglasses niya para makita ng malinaw kung ano nga ba ang maliit na kulay puting plastic na hawak niya kanina.

Tama nga siya. Isang pregnancy test na may dalawang pulang guhit.

"Akala ko ba gutom ka, bakit ang tagal mo?"

Isang nakangiting Kyungsoo ang nakatingin sa kanya mula sa pinto. "Bakit ka umiiyak? Parang tanga."

Kinulong ni Jongin sa isang mahigpit na yakap ang babaeng may hawak ng kaligayahan niya. "Thank you. Thank you, Mahal. Pwede mo ba ba akong pakasalan ngayon?"

Tumulo na ang nga luha niya nang yumakap pabalik si Kyungsoo, mahigpit na mahigpit. "Pag-iisipan ko muna."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayos ba? (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


End file.
